


When Did I Know I Loved Him?  Part II

by taxilady23



Category: Smallville
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-23
Updated: 2003-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-01 12:03:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/356543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taxilady23/pseuds/taxilady23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark's response</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Did I Know I Loved Him?  Part II

## When Did I Know I Loved Him? Part II

by Linda C.

<http://www.greatestjournal/users/dragokatzof10>

* * *

When Did I Know I Loved Him? 

Part II 

By Linda C. 

Fandom: Smallville  
Pairing: Clark/Lex  
Rating: G  
Sequel: To: When Did I Realize?  
Disclaimer: I own no one, just my animals and a 30-year old trailer. Don't sue. Spoilers: None  
Archive: Yes, to anyone who wants it. 

AN: Clark's response. 

Summary: Clark remembers. 

* * *

Clark gave his love a soft kiss after his heartfelt narration, loving him so much for opening up like that, knowing how much it cost him to reveal his feelings for Clark, even before the people who loved them. He had seen him put his hand in his pocket, knowing full well that the hat was in there, seeing Lex slip it in at home when he was getting dressed. His heart swelled with love for him, a pleasant ache in his chest. He turned to speak, feeling the hand of his lover on his back, supporting him, loving him. 

"It's my turn to answer the same question. When did I know I loved Lex? He had been my friend for so long, at least in teenage years it seemed that way." Small sounds of laughter came from the gallery, Martha rolling her eyes and grinning at her son. "He never turned me away, let me bother him in his office, never too busy to play a game of pool, knowing I needed to talk, but too shy to ask outright. He would let me ramble on, drawing it out slowly, carefully, then giving me the answers I needed. He helped me whenever he could, often in defiance of his own father, just because he knew it would make me happy. He gave of himself unselfishly, even though I sometimes didn't, because he was my friend. 

"In all the time that I'd known Lex, he had always been in charge. Always in control. Even wrapped in a blanket, soaking wet after I pulled him from the river, the perfect gentleman, shaking my father's hand, talking with the police. Facing the press after the plant hostage incident, the firm statement, even though he was such pain he trembled with it. I saw it slip a little once, when he came to my parent's farm when an enemy of his had destroyed our herd. Tears shone in his eyes, as he pleaded his innocence. He has survived kidnappings, murder attempts, robberies, more beatings and bruises than a normal human being should ever be subjected to. Control, your name is Luther." He smiled at his love, an answering grin bringing soft laughter from the gathering. 

"I have only seen this legendary control slip completely once. I had come over to see him, probably wanting some advice on my very forlorn love life, as usual." More laughter as he glanced over at Lana, firmly wrapped in Pete's arm, a gentle smile on her face. "I went into his office and he was frantic. Pillows were being thrown off the couches, books flipped over, shelves empty of their contents. He was on his hands and knees, looking under the couches, around the fireplace, frantically searching, his voice a little panicked. 

"I tried to calm him down, not knowing what was causing this unusual behavior, in my normally beyond calm friend. He sat with me, eyes dark and sad, his pulse pounding in his chest, and I thought he was going to have an asthma attack after so many years. 

"'I lost my watch. I can't find it anywhere.' I was kind of relieved and puzzled at the same time. A watch? He could buy any watch he ever wanted, be it a Rolodex or a Timex. 'Why the panic?' I asked. I saw the eyes fill with tears, his hands tremble, his whole body start to just collapse on itself. 'My Mother gave me that watch right before she died. She had told me the story of Napoleon and his long struggle, even through adversity, to continue with his life and be strong, to realize his dreams. About how his own mother had abandoned him, and refused to sit for a portrait with her son. He, in his stubbornness, had her painted in after, because he wanted his mother there, with him. Then she gave me this watch with a Napoleon coin as the face. And now it's gone. I have to find it. It's like losing her all over again.' 

"That, my dear friends and family, is when I knew I was in love with this man standing by my side today. All the troubles, all the worries, all the terrible things that had been done to him, and not broken him, the Luthor control always in place. But this, losing his mother's last gift to him, had stripped it bare, left him the little boy who didn't have a Mother to hold him, to comfort him, to love him. I saw the true Lex that day, in his tears, and in his heartache, and I knew I didn't ever want to see that again. My heart reached out to him, gave itself to him, and I promised to myself that I would never let anything or anyone hurt him ever again. And I renew that vow today, to love, to honor, and to protect the man I love for the rest of my life, and beyond. 

"Lex, you have been my best friend for years, my confidante, my sounding board, my advisor, and my lover. You have stood by me when others have failed, came to my rescue, saved me from myself and my foolish decisions. You have come into my heart and you made it yours. You are my friend, my lover, and soon to be my husband. I could not ask for a better man to stand with me. I don't have to. You will always be with me, as I will be with you. Forever." Clark lifted Lex's hand, pushing back the purple shirt cuff, pressing a soft kiss on his watch, silver shining in the light from the candles. Another to the soft lips lifted to his, tears in both their eyes now, whispered "I love you's" exchanged, hands clasped together. 

They turned to face Father McMahon, hands held tightly. Their eyes met once more, love flowing between them, Lex unheeding the teardrop that rolled down his cheek. All eyes went to the silver flash as Clark lifted his hand to wipe it away. A matching watch shone on his wrist, the words on the back unknown to all but the men standing there. "Forever yours." 

"Ladies and gentleman, we are gathered together here to witness the joining of Clark Jerome Kent and Alexander Joseph Luthor, in the holy bonds of Matrimony. They are pledging their love and their commitment to each other on this day of our Lord, and may his blessing shine down upon them." 

The sun shone through the stained-glass windows, the horses shook their harnesses, bells chiming softly, the snow glittered, and the two men who stood at the altar knew this day could not be more perfect. 

They were together, as it should be, and would be, forever. 

End. 

* * *

AN: I hope that someday we can see a true wedding like this take place, not just Commitment Ceremonies. It has always been my belief that it's not important whom we love, be it male, or female, or a little in between, but the fact that we do, and can give of ourselves to that person for life. 

"Love matter's not of fair or beauteous, but only that love is given by the heart, and the soul." 

I ask you all to please visit <http://www.afa.net/petitions/marriagepoll.asp> and vote! 


End file.
